minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
An Ordinary Vacation
r in t "I have recently seen your changes in your Accounts, I wanted to know and to tell you to confirm yourself with us, have you signed up, I have seen that you havent for the last 3 weeks, if you have been ignoring our emails, then click the Ignore Button, but remember if you do click Ignore." I had stopped reading at that point, the chilling sounds went in me, I felt that something was going to happen after that so I clicked Ignore, and that's when it began. May 30, 2017 I had checked my Notifications and had gotten less than several video's of strange things of Mine-Craft, I had finished packing my lunch, and was starting on my Clothe's, "This Christmas has to be the best Vacation Yet", The Several Videos had been uploaded all threw "May 26 - 28" I was going to join Hypixel and begin The Christmas Survival Games, but I had to look at them. ExposingYourHacks.mp4 (720p) Video: The Video was very dull and was horrible graphics but it was still enough for me to see what it was. It started off with a footage of me playing Bed-Wars, I was upset because this person video taped it but then "Who am I to judge" It showed me getting knocked off an Island and falling into the void, and then I switched places and he was falling into the void, and it showed me running off. SteveIsRunningFromSomeone.mp4 (1080p) Video: The Video was better than the last, It showed a player with a Christmas Skin of Steve, flying around looking at the player's build in what seems to be his server, it then glitched and showed a player staring at the Steve Skin, and then it showed flashes of Steve running from something, The disk 11 was heard playing in the background. The Running footstep's synced with the Steve Skin running, and then it stopped, and showed a person slam his head on the table before turning black and showing words on the screen that showed "Could it Be True, Is he Real" TheWatcherWhoWatchesPeople.mp3 (Medium) Audio: '''The Audio went like regular, it was playing The Minecraft Theme, until a player death was heard, and then the audio went reverse, I heard screaming, and more screaming, and then a ghast scream, then a actual child scream. '''May 31, 2017 I decided not to finish packing, maybe I should play with my friends, I joined my server, and sent out invite's to everyone, maybe a hour or 2 there would be 20 people in the server, I also lef it open for my family, and then it jumped 51, I was a Owner/Admin, so I was flying around, making sure nothing too bad happens. One of my Family Members, through the chat told us The Movie was starting, "Oh Heck, I'm not even there yet" I had seen everyone log off, but before I could do that, I saw the person who was banned from Hypixel and yeah the guy who had my skin, the torn version. He stared at me and wrote I am not happy right now You hear. Wait if he's me, then maybe, wait, HUH! May 22, 2017 My screen flashed black and my eyes went black, and then wait, what just happend, where was I, oh yeah, I had joined Hypixel, before being confronted by a admin, "Dang it, The Anonymous Sunt him that Fake ExposingYourHacks" I started running like crazy, I clicked options and turned on Fast, The admin got closer, and I saw a person with my skin staring at me, I put "I will miss you all" before see-ing "YOU HAVE BEEN BANNED!!!" May 31, 2017 I had found a IP HACKER, and had joined a Random Server, I saw the guy who had my skin, and I wrote "i am not happy right now, You Hear, He had left the server after that, and I walked around, and then going to my Options, and turning off Mode: Fast, and turning Mode: Loop on High. May 22, 2017 So I logged on to Mine-Craft and went to tell everyone I am going on Vacation. You know whats happening here END Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:League Fighters